The Flowery fiasco
by life is a DRAG
Summary: The title says it all. My first fic please READ AND REVIEW.


**Hi this is my first fic so be kind okay!,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and they belong to SM only.**

** The flowery fiasco**

_"What is Edward doing?!" _was my first thought when I saw the time . He was supposed to help me get out of this mess. He said he'd come at 2'o clock and that was hours ago. I was desperately trying not to bawl my eyes out. He is going to be in trouble if I didn't see him within ten mi..

"Hey Bella sorry I was late.. " and finally he was here and a brief sense of relief washed over me but that didn't curb my anger HE WAS LATE after I told him specifically not to be. He is not going to know literally what hit him. luckily he stopped in mid sentence seeing my face. "Bella I am really sorry". He said looking at me from under his eye lashes. I was beginning to melt a little as I saw his smoldering eyes, _Damn it Bella! Snap out of it!, _an inner voice screamed. I snapped out of the reverie and looked at him my eyes flashing with anger.

He held up his hands as a sign of peace and begged me through his eyes not to mad. I sighed, my anger disappearing altogether. "What are we going to do about this Edward" I asked him. "If Esme found out she is going to be pissed "I said guiltily and a bit fearfully.

"Hey don't get your pants in a twist okay, I brought them", Edward said soothingly. It did help but after what I did, uuugh I shuddered. I don't even want to think about it.

Alice, Jasper had gone hunting. Edward went out saying that he needs to do some errands. Esme and Carlisle were attending some sort of party. This left me with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was sitting beside me watching some crappy sports channel when Rose called him. He got up and bounded to his room.

After a few minutes he came back dressed in hunting clothes with rose in tow.

"Oh Bella I know Edward left me to baby sit you and Reneesme but my darling wife asked me to help her with something, you wouldn't mind me going would you?" Emmett asked me waggling his eye brows and smirking. Rose gave me a shit eating grin that clued me in on what they are going to do.

I shook my head and told him to go help Rose with her problem while smirking. He left saying something about me being feistier after being changed into vampire. I just rolled my eyes and placed a sleeping Reneesme on her crib. I stepped out from the room quietly that was especially built for her in the main house after Rose got tired coming to cottage every time she wanted Reneesme.

I was bored and didn't have a mood for watching TV or reading the magazines that was lying around. Another idea came to me as I stared outside the window and looked at Esme's immaculate garden. Esme had told me to come and garden anytime I want and also left a portion on the flowerbed especially for me to practice. So 'why not" I thought as I approached the garage where Esme kept her tools. I got on my hands and knees and started digging but apparently I put too much force on it, soft earth flew everywhere and I watched in horror as some of it landed on Esme's beautiful roses.

Esme would be pissed if she saw the ruined flowers so I tried to brush off the dirt in them but to my increasingly growing horror the plant along with the flower uprooted sending more earth flying. _Shit! _This so not going as I imagined. I tried to brush the other flowers too but they also came right off the root. Finally I gave up trying to brush of the dirt and stood back to asses the damage. The garden looked like Emmett's jeep had run over it and there was a huge crater where I tried to dig.

Oh god! I just ruined Esme's beautiful garden, what am I going to do!. Edward yes! Edward, he would be able to do something. Thank God Esme wouldn't be returning for eight hours or something.

She and Carlisle had gone to Port Angeles to attend a party hoisted for honoring Carlisle by the board of doctors.

I dialed Edward and waited a few seconds before he picked up. "Hello, love", he greeted. In a rush I started telling him of my fiasco "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down "I stooped for a moment and resumed telling him. This time slowly. There was silence for a moment and suddenly Edward started laughing "this is the reason why you are so stressed, don't worry I'll bring a bunch of roses and we'll fix it in no time okay", he said reassuringly. "Come soon .please" I added sweetly after I hung up.

I waited for an hour before I became worried. Another two hours passed my worry became anger and finally after five hours he came home. After he said that he had brought them I asked him the reason for the delay. He said that he couldn't find the flowers here because they were a special breed and had search far. At this I felt more guilty about ruining the garden.

"lets get them planted , shall we?" he asked as balanced the huge case containing the flowers . I nodded and motioned for him to go to the garden.

I got down and plucked all the plants and put them in a basket. I was sorry that I had done such thing. Edward carefully planted them exactly in the same order the previous plants had been in and smoothed out the earth. We filled the huge crater and he brushed off the remaining dirt from the grass. After the job was finished we stood back to admire our handiwork. The garden seemed to be exactly the way it was before I ruined it.

We heard tires screeching and looked at each other, Esme and Carlisle have arrived. I took the basket of ruined flowers and hid them in the garage . Edward also came in and stashed the tools on the box where Esme kept all her tools.

A few days passed relatively calm after my fiasco and esme didn't notice a thing. But on the fifth day we heard a cry "My Flowers" of Esme from the garage who went there to get her pruning shears. At first I was confused but then I remembered where I hid the basketful of and shuddered….

"FOOL" I cursed to myself as I thought that I should have disposed them but I forgot. Great I am the only vampire in the whole wide universe who actually forgot something and also I got a very angry mother who was currently yelling " YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TALK YOUNG LADY".

What a week….

**AN : This is it guys I just wrote it on a whim . I hope you enjoyed it. Please review me if have anything to say to me please pm me. Constructive criticism will be good for my improvement. This is my first fic go easy on me**

**Love**

** LIFE IS A DRAG **


End file.
